


Scare Tactics

by BabyFoxling



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Banter, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/F, Family Dynamics, Humor, Marking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Slow Burn, Vampires, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFoxling/pseuds/BabyFoxling
Summary: Claire needed a vacation, and she could think of no better vacation than to investigate the threat of possible B.O.W.S in a snowy Village in Romania
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Daniela Dimitrescu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Scare Tactics

  
Claire flipped the Romanian leu in hand, eyes wandering around the tavern like bar she had walked into. There was a larger than expected sum of people here for it being early morning. She shifted in her seat, frowning as her stool let out a groan from the movement. The glares and whispers of the locals seemed to grow louder as she examined them. Her eyes traced up the withered bar top to the alcohol on the shelves behind the counter, noting the abundance of wine before moving on. She furrowed her brow, humming as she did another quick glance around the room. The lack of jukebox and televisions gave her the eerie feeling like she had taken a step back into the past, she couldn’t seem to spot a cash register either. 

Claire let out a soft sigh, downing the rest of her drink with a grimace before flipping it upside down and slamming it on the bar like she had seen the plump man closest to her do. She had hoped if she followed their customs and mannerisms they would come to be slightly less hostile. It only seemed to make them glower more.

She looked back down to the coin in her hand, rolling it between her fingers with ease.This vacation was turning more into a headache.   
  
Nodding to the bartender, another glass was slid down to her. Another sigh left her lips as she looked down to the amber liquor in her glass, swirling it.    
  
Cradling the drink, she took a long sip, gasping and nearly choking on the rum when a sharp pain pricked her inner palm. Setting the glass down quickly she looked down in horror at her rapidly bleeding wound. She hissed looking for a napkin to staunch the bleeding, surprised when a towel was tossed her way. The man sneered at her as she thanked him.    
  
Wrapping the soiled rag around her hand, she hissed again, the alcohol had seeped through and begun burning her laceration. She grimaced when crimson started soaking through the dingy grey material . She tied the cloth in place to staunch the bleeding. 

She examined the glass, eyes widening at the large chipped area on the side. She glared at the bar keep, standing and practically kicking her stool back at the bar. She turned to leave before a voice stopped her. “That’s my rag.” His gruff voice unsettling her further.    
  
Whirling back around, slowly unraveling the cloth, wincing when it stuck to the wound in places and tossed it back at him with a grimace. Catching it, he seemed to hold it hesitantly before hurriedly sopping up the pooled blood on the counter.    
  
Backing up towards the door, Claire stumbled into someone, whipping her head around preparing to growl out obscenities, only to stop and stare at the  _ tall _ pretty blonde she had shoulder-checked. The blonde didn't so much as glance at Claire as she walked up to the bar, her posture stiff and menacing.    
  
Claire watched her a moment longer, noting the way the train of her black dress seemed to billow behind her as if there were a breeze. She furrowed her brow as the man almost seemed to gesture to the bloodied rag, shaking her head she exited the establishment but not before noticing how everyone in the room seemed to be watching the blonde with a baited breath, as if terrified of the woman.    
  
Deciding to leave the village and explore the forest area, Claire trucked back out to her small safe house she secured from the BSAA. She smiled fondly, remembering how happy and excited Jill had seemed at just the prospect of her taking a much needed vacation, not that she knew what her idea of a vacation truly was.    
  
Claire shifted through her first aid kit, half tempted to drink the rubbing alcohol rather than pour it over her wound. Why did this town seem so outdated? She added the question to her ever growing list and filed it away for later. She let out a grunt as the wound bubbled, the sting bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly wrapped it, grunting and letting out a sigh.    
  
Grabbing her backpack, she loaded the small first aid kit into it, followed by a foil blanket, flint, a knife, some food and a few other small items. Claire went over to the desk, pulling out the journal that held all her research, skimming through the list written in a barely legible scrawl. She reached for the newspapers and missing persons papers, brow furrowing. Lots of young women were rumored to go missing around the forest here, and Claire was determined to get to the bottom of it.    
  
Sliding her gun into its holster, she reached for her phone, quickly scrolling through the swarm of messages she had. She smiled as she replied to Sherry, who inquired about how Europe was, a photo of a stray cat, and a message chastising her for ignoring her. Scrolling more she rolled her eyes playfully at the messages from both Moira and Jill, their messages were eerily similar in a plead to not do something stupid. Both women seemed to know she wasn't one to sit idly by.

Shoving the phone into her back pocket, she picked up her knife and made her way over to her door. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, the weight of her backpack grounding. 

Claire studied the trees as she began making her way into the woods. Pulling the knife from its sheath she began to mark the trees to her left, making sure to leave herself bread crumbs should she need them.   
  
Dark clouds swept over the forest seemingly out of nowhere, causing it to eerily hush. Claire sighed at the inconvenience, dragging her feet for a moment before continuing on her way. Sharp yellow eyes drew her attention as it contrasted against the darkness in the trees. An owl, she realized, was watching her with an unnerving stare.   
  


Claire watched it for a moment before shaking her head, “This place is messing with my head,” she murmured. She reached for her flashlight, shining it around the area, trying to decide which direction to take. Dark brownish spots in the snow drew her attention. She followed the trail slowly, listening to her surroundings as she did. She frowned as wandered to the end of the path, only one larger puddle sat in the clearing she had stumbled into.   
  
Claire hummed, as she crouched down to get a closer look at the almost frozen pool of blood on the ground. She wrinkled her nose, the stench of rot strong in air despite the forest being so open. 

Hearing a buzzing, she turned her head towards the sound. What seemed like a swarm of bees hovered and flew around a tree four feet away. She furrowed her brow, there had been no hives near that she saw, and it seemed far too cold for bees here.    
  
Making sure to keep her distance from the bees, Claire pulled out her camera to snap a shot of both the blood and the insects. She looks at the pristine snow surrounding the area, huffing when she realizes that nothing seems out of place. She glared back down at the puddles, crossing her arms as she tried to think.    
  
She dropped to her knees, feeling around in the snow near to the blood. She shivered as the cold powder started to seep into her clothes. Claire let out a frustrated huff as she came up empty handed, finding nothing to tell if this was animal blood or that of a human.    
  
Claire sighed in defeat, looking up at the darkening sky. She struggled to her feet, feeling the weight of the alcohol and day pressing down on her. Her shoulders sagged as she drug her feet, shuffling in the snow she retraced her steps, following her foot prints back through the trees and eyeing the swarm of bees as she left.   
  


Claire let out a whine as shivers wracked her body, her breath coming out in visible puffs of air as she sighed in relief upon seeing her house. She broke out in a run, only stopping to grab a few pieces of firewood on the way in, eager to start a fire and take a warm bath.    
  
Locking her door she looked down at the wood in her hands, trying to determine if it was dry enough to actually use now that she was in better lighting. The planks of wood were cold to the touch and had bits of snow snuck on parts of the bark but it didn't seem sodden. 

She gently added them into the fire, shifting them into a campfire formation before using her flint to help light it. She blew on her hands, lightly rubbing them together to try to get feeling back into them. She grunted as she nudged her abrasion, eyes quickly finding the red patch that had bleed through part of the bandage. 

Shedding her soggy clothes, she shrugged on a pair of flannel pajamas she had acquired for the chill of the area, not liking how restrictive they felt. She trudged over to her desk to redress the wound, dabbing it lightly with an antibacterial ointment. She flexed her hand, making sure the wrap wouldn’t come undone in the night. 

  
Claire laid in her bed gnawing on her lower lip as she stared at her dust covered ceiling fan swing around. She groaned, turning on her side, her thoughts and questions bouncing around in her head and preventing her from sleeping. The forest was plagued with the stench of death, yet there wasn’t a single body to be found. The only thing there had been was a puddle of blood and a swarm of bees.    
  
Rolling onto her stomach she grabbed her phone, googling her curiosities. Honey bees are able to survive in the cold, creating their own heating source while they wait for flowers to bloom. Rolling back on her back, Claire frowned. This place was almost never void of snow, why would there be honey bees here? Were those even honey bees? 

One thing was for sure, something was off with this village, something dark, and Claire was going to figure it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the start of this :) please tell me what you would like to see or any ideas you might have
> 
> Follow me on twitter for teasers and updates: @FelFoxling


End file.
